Gadis di Halte Bus
by zefanya
Summary: Suatu ketika aku melihat jendela, pandanganku terpaku pada seorang gadis di halte bus. midofemtaka!AU


**kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi. tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fic ini.**

**midofemtaka!AU, midorima POV**

.

.

Suatu ketika aku melihat ke sisi jendela kamarku. Kala itu musim gugur, angin berhembus membawa dedaunan cokelat. Pandanganku teralih pada halte bus di depan rumahku. Kupakai kembali kacamata yang tadinya sempat kulepas, buku-buku kedokteran yang tadinya aku baca kini terabaikan.

Halte bus itu sepi, hanya ada seorang gadis yang duduk di sana. Rambutnya hitam legam dan poninya dibelah tengah. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena dia duduk memunggungiku. Yang aku tahu, gadis itu memangku tasnya sambil bersenandung pelan—terlihat dari gerakan bibirnya.

Tak lama aku memandangnya, karena setelahnya, bus yang dia tunggu datang, dan dia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku termangu di depan tumpukan buku-bukuku. Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalaku. Siapa gadis itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ke mana dia akan pergi? Siapa namanya?

.

.

Hari itu, dia kembali hadir di halte bus.

Aku kembali menatapnya seksama. Kali ini gadis itu mengenakan jaket tebal dikarenakan suhu udara yang turun terus menerus. Tetap seperti biasa, dia memunggungiku, membuatku masih tidak bisa menatap jelas wajahnya.

Tapi aku merasa bahwa dia adalah gadis yang cantik.

Mungkin tidak baik jika aku hanya memandanginya saja. Pikiranku menganjurkanku untuk turun ke bawah dan menghampirinya—dengan berbagai kedok dan modus mungkin juga boleh.

Aku baru saja menggeser kursiku ketika bus datang, dan dia berlalu dari pandanganku—lagi.

Untuk kesekian kali hatiku bertanya, kenapa aku begitu tertarik padanya?

.

.

Aku kala itu tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah awal dari takdir yang sudah dirancang.

.

.

Entah kenapa, memperhatikan jendela di tiap sore menjadi suatu kegiatan yang rutin kulakukan selama beberapa hari ini. Ditemani buku-buku kuliahku, aku terus memandanginya yang menunggu bus tanpa sekali pun berniat menyapanya.

Kali ini pun, dia tetap diam di sana, menunggu bus. Rasa penasaranku menebal walau tak sekali pun aku punya keberanian untuk menyapanya.

Tapi, mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku. Aku masih menatap gadis itu melalui jendela ketika perlahan dia menoleh, menatapku. Iris matanya hitam legam. Wajahnya sangat cantik sesuai harapanku. Pandangan kami bertubrukan. Melihat itu, dia kemudian tersenyum.

Aku bisa merasa wajahku panas. Secepat mungkin, aku berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, hingga aku sampai di halte itu.

Sayang, aku terlambat. Bus yang ditumpanginya sudah bergerak menjauh.

.

.

Rasanya monoton sekali. Hanya melihat sosoknya menunggu di halte hingga akhirnya pergi ketika bus sudah datang. Bodohnya, kali ini pun aku melakukannya.

Apa daya, aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk menyapa perempuan. Hanya saja, sampai kapan aku harus terus seperti ini?"

Seperti kemarin, dia kembali melihat ke arahku. Dengan senyuman manis yang sukses membuat jantungku berdetak kencang dan wajahku memanas.

Sambil membulatkan tekad, aku segera berlari menuruni tangga. Tak ada salahnya membuat kemajuan satu langkah, itu pikirku.

Sesampainya di halte, aku kaget ketika bus itu sudah datang. Dia sudah duduk di dalam bus itu ketika aku berteriak padanya.

"Tunggu!" aku mengambil nafas sejenak, lelah berlari. "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu sempat terbelalak sejenak, menatapku dari jendela bus. Tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Namaku..."

Aku masih setia berdiri di tempat ketika bus itu melaju. Terdiam dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Suara mesin bus menyamarkan perkataan gadis itu.

Bahkan sudah hampir seminggu aku mengamatinya, aku belum tahu namanya.

Aku mencengkram kausku di dada bagian kiri. Rasanya jantungku akan melompat keluar dari dalam rusuk. Suhu wajahku selalu naik saat aku menatap wajah gadis itu.

Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengenalnya. Pantaskah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

.

.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah percaya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Semua butuh proses. Tapi aku mengerti bahwa cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata dan logis untuk dipikirkan.

Cinta tidak rumit dan tidak repot. Waktu yang singkat sudah cukup untuk membuatmu merasakan cinta.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu sejak hari itu, gadis itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke halte bus. Kegiatan yang kulakukan tetap tidak berubah, menatap halte meski gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Ke mana dia? Aku begitu ingin melihatnya saat ini.

Bertopang dagu, menikmati angin musim gugur, pandanganku tetap beralih pada halte bus itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku terlarut dalam lamunan. Gadis itu seakan mempunyai kekuatan magis untuk membuatku jadi sering melamun dan mengalihkan fokus.

Aku terlonjak ketika pintu kamarku dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, mendapati ayah dan ibu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ayah? Ibu? Ada apa?"

Ekspresi wajah ayah datar. "Shintaro, ada yang ingin ayah beritahukan padamu…"

.

.

"_Kau akan ditunangkan dengan putri dari teman ayah."_

Kata-kata ayah terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku sering mendengar cerita tentang pertunangan, dan aku tidak menduga kalau aku sendirilah yang akan mengalaminya. Aku tidak bisa menolak; ayah dan ibuku memintaku untuk menjalaninya secara baik-baik, aku hanya harus menurutinya.

Menghela nafas, kini aku berada di _ballroom_ hotel yang megah. Ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan pesta pertunangan ini sejak lama tanpa memberitahuku. Aku merapikan dasi dan jasku ketika ayah dan ibu masih sibuk mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi istriku.

Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah kepikiran soal siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Seharusnya aku bersikap biasa dengan pertunangan ini—kenyataannya tidak.

Pikiranku sepenuhnya hanya terfokus pada gadis di halte bus itu.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Dua puluh satu tahun aku hidup, aku baru mengalaminya sekarang, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Dan saat aku baru merasakan jatuh cinta, aku ditunangkan.

Seperti apa kehidupanku selanjutnya?

"Shintaro," ibu memanggilku tiba-tiba. "Calon tunanganmu sudah datang. Sapalah dia." Ibu mendorong tubuhku pelan, hingga akhirnya aku berdiri sejajar dengan seorang gadis bergaun putih yang lebih pendek dariku.

Eh? Aku membelalak.

"Dia anakku, namanya Midorima Shintaro." Ibuku—juga ayahku—berbincang dengan sepasang suami istri yang sepertinya adalah orangtua dari gadis tunanganku. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, melainkan gadis ini.

Gadis dengan surai dan bola mata hitam legam. Gadis cantik yang senyumnya sangat menawan. Gadis yang terus membuat fokusku teralih. Gadis yang selalu aku amati di halte bus, sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku. Apa mataku menipuku?

Senyumnya mengembang. "Perkenalkan, namaku Takao Kazunari." ujarnya ceria. Suaranya sangat indah di telingaku. Aku sadar bahwa sekarang jantungku berdetak kencang dan wajahku memanas.

Ah, kini aku tahu namanya.

Sambil mengulurkan tangan, aku berujar, "Midorima Shintaro. Salam kenal."

.

.

_Dunia ini begitu sempit ya_, aku terkekeh dalam hati.

.

.

**fin**

.

**a/n:** maafkan saya karna midotaka/midofemtaka begitu membuat saya menggila :"""""D padahal awalnya cuma karna ngefans sama tattsun /o/

_thanks_ buat lagu _**girls on the bus - cliff richard** _yang menginspirasi banget dan liriknya bagus :""" salut sama komposernya. biar lagu lama tapi masih enak buat didengerin, rekomendasi banget deh /o/ /plak

review? /o/


End file.
